


Blame It On The Alcohol

by SatanicAngel94



Category: Homeland
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7653529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicAngel94/pseuds/SatanicAngel94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the prompt given to me.... 'Drunken Quinn blurting out his feelings for Carrie'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blame It On The Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted on FF.net. I am CSI Encyclopedia and therefore I can post this on her under a different pen name.

**AN: This is in response to the prompt 'Drunken Quinn blurting out his feelings for Carrie' and when I said I wanted more fanfiction, it was to read, not to write. My brain is on fanfiction OVERLOAD at the moment. But I thought I'd give you awesome numpties a little treat (or trick depends on how this goes) for being so wonderful and awesome! P.S This could also be part of the 'So this is love' series if you want it to be or a standalone.**

Blame It on the Alcohol

It was December 31st and it was compulsory for anyone and everyone at Langley to be at the New Year's bash much to Carrie's dismay.

She had planned to go over to the NCIS New Year's party mainly because it was usually more fun and had better alcohol. But instead she was stuck surrounded by her moronic colleagues who were getting drunker by the second, ruining good songs on the karaoke machine (which she planned to stay far away from, or shoot, she hadn't decided yet) or playing stupid drinking games like truth or dare and I have never.

She had resigned herself to a darkened corner of the bar watching the night unfold whilst sipping on her drink.

She had set cameras up beforehand all around the bar to collect blackmail material for the following year. It was getting very close to midnight and so far nobody had bothered her, until now. A very drunk Peter Quinn stumbled over to her with a soppy grin on his face and his drink spilling all over the floor.

"Carrie come and joins in the fun." He mumbled drunkenly as he put an arm around her.

"Fuck off!" She replied cattily.

"Don't be a spoilsport." Was his reply, ignoring her rather rude remark.

"I am perfectly fine where I am," She glanced at him and then at the drunken, tartly dressed women from legal who were glaring at her for taking their eye candy away, "Why don't you go back to the drunken bimbos who I am sure are more deserving of your attention?"

"I'd rather stay here with you." Carrie rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink. The countdown had just begun, here it came, 2014. A brand new year full of bullshit resolutions which last 5 seconds.

Quinn looked at her with a bright smile.

"What?" Carrie questioned, wondering why on earth he was looking at her like that.

"I…Love…you!" He said and leaned in for a kiss just as midnight struck. He was shocked when he received a very hard slap across the face followed by a glass of sprite being poured over his head. He watched as Carrie grabbed her bag and stormed out of the bar.

Yes, 2014 was going to be the year he won her round.


End file.
